


Belong

by Silent_Star



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Family, Friendship, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Star/pseuds/Silent_Star
Summary: Ever since Ancient Times, Vampires existed and Humans were always cower in fear in a possibility that a Vampire may suddenly appear and suck their blood dry. And Hunters would go and Kill every last one of them.And now, in the Modern Era, Vampires still existed but is now living among the humans. With agreement between the government and the Ruler Of Vampires, the pure blooded vampire, Their Founder, Their Creator. But some vampires and humans alike disagree with the development.Would they find Peace? Would Humans accept Vampires? The story focus on a Man who has been hiding his origin as he live his life working hard for his dream. But an accident happens that forces him to reveal everything. Will his friends still look at him the same way?
Relationships: Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello^^ 
> 
> Well this is my first time writing 
> 
> And I'm not really confident with my english but still tried my best!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!^^

At the certain company, at the certain studio, the squeaky noise of shoes echoed within the room as 6 boys were practicing a dance

"1, 2, 3, and 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8! Okay!" The choreographer clapped his hands to get the boys attention 

"Practice is over, be sure to remember the choreo okay?"

"Yes!" 6 boys shouted

"Then dismiss" after that the choreographer left the studio, leaving the 6 boys who slumped on the floor, exhausted after hours of dance practice

"...I'm hungry..." Sanha suddenly blurted out

"Me too..." Moon Bin added as he still lying on the floor

"Why don't we eat out then?" MJ suggested and the others voice out their agreement 

"How about it, JinJin?" MJ asked their leader who was now wiping his sweat with the towel while holding a bottled water with his other hand

JinJin thought about it for a moment then nodded and the others cheered

"I'll tell the manager so get dressed, I'll be back" JinJin left the studio and went looking for their manager

While walking down the dark hallway, he suddenly halt to a stop and sighs then turn around 

"Did I already told you not to do that?" He sternly said at no one and suddenly a soft chuckle were heard and a woman emerged from the shadows

The woman has pale white skin, long wavy black hair and her eyes were deep red but her eyes holds warmth and kindness despite the eerie eye color

"Not to do what?" She said feigning innocence, JinJin rolled his eyes at her attitude 

"I told you not to just suddenly appear here..." he said then he look around warily

"You know how Humans still fear Vampires..." the woman just smiled

"....its okay, I won't be long, just wanna tell you, that I'll be away today but I'll be back by tomorrow" JinJin blinked

"Where will you be going?" The woman grinned

"London" JinJin nodded

"So...do you want some souvenirs?" She added and JinJin tilted his head

"Hmm, no, I'm fine" the woman pouted at his answer

"...fine, I'll be going then and Oh! Relay it to EunHye as well okay, bye!" then she disappeared within the shadows

JinJin smiled as she shook his head still staring at the place where the woman disappeared 

"Still ever carefree huh..." he flinched when he felt someone put its arm on his shoulder and turned around to see one of Astro's manager, a woman with long straight dark brown hair and dark brown eyes looking at him

"What are you doing standing there, JinJin?" She asked

"Ah...EunHye noona...about that...YoungMi came by..." EunHye tilted her head

"She said that she'll be going to London today and will be returning tomorrow" EunHye nodded

"I see" then she stared at JinJin

"What's wrong?" She asked and JinJin sighs

"Just got worried that other people might saw her..."

"There's no need to worry about that...I mean its been years already since the agreement between humans and vampires to co-exist, right?" JinJin closed his eyes

"...I know...but even still some Humans still cannot accept it..." EunHye tap his shoulder 

"It will take time for humans to fully accept us...I'm sure Lady YoungMi were also thinking the same thing...That's why she was patient about it even after she make an agreement with humans before" JinJin looked at EunHye

"...That's why we must trust, YoungMi, the Vampire Queen?" EunHye smiled and nodded

"She knows what she was doing, so all we can do is wait and see" JinJin smiled and nodded as well then he remembered something 

"Ah...by the way, we're going out to eat, if that's okay?" EunHye nodded

"Hn, I'll allow it but be sure to return to your dorm and rest, okay? Then go on, I'll relay it to the others" JinJin beamed then bowed and return to the studio

EunHye watches him leave as he disappeared around the corner as she smiled 

"I'm sure Lady YoungMi's wish of coexistence between humans and vampires would come true...after all...you're the living proof of it...JinJin....a child between a human and a vampire, a Dhampir"

=====

JinJin has returned to the studio and saw through the window, how the members were playing around, already changed clothes.

JinJin smiled as he watches them then suddenly frowns

'...I can't let them know...' he thought sadly then leans on the wall

'...if they were to learn that...I have vampire blood flowing through my veins...I'm sure...they won't look at me the same way...' he clenches his fist

"...I can't...." he muttered then he look at them once again then took a deep breathe and then he put on a smile and entered the room

"Hey, EunHye noona allowed us and she said that she will relay it to the others" after he said that the others cheered

"Hurry hyung! Change your clothes, I'm really starving!" Sanha said and JinJin chuckle as he took his bag and went to change his clothes 

After he changed clothes, they immediately went out, as they walk, they were talking about where to eat 

"I think we should try this cafe! I heard their food is really delicious" Moon Bin suggested

"Which Cafe?" Rocky asked while Eunwoo snicker while having a knowing look

"Oh... _that_ cafe?" Eunwoo said in a teasing manner and Moon Bin's face heated up as he look away embarrassingly 

"What? What's with that reaction?" MJ asked as he starting to smile as he have an idea in mind 

"Nothing!" Moon Bin exclaimed as he stomps on his feet

"The cafe that EunHye noona always buys whenever she bought us coffee" Eunwoo answered as Moon Bin were staring intently at him

"And?" Sanha said curiously as he lifted one eyebrow

"And nothing else, we're done talking!" Moon Bin said as he tried to call off the topic but Eunwoo was enjoying his teasing so he continues 

"So one day Binnie and I went there to buy coffee ourselves, then he met one of the staff there and fell in love at for sight" Moon Bin glared at Eunwoo but the man simply ignore him

Sanha and Rocky's face scrunched up in disgust and Moon Bin saw that so he was about to chase the two maknaes while MJ was laughing his ass off as his way of teasing Moon Bin and Eunwoo smiled proudly

JinJin smiled at the chaos currently happening in front of him when suddenly his spine shuddered when he felt a dreadful feeling. He immediately look behind to see nothing. He broke out a cold sweat as he tried to look around when a hand on his shoulder suddenly snap him out.

"Hyung?" Rocky called out his voice filled with concern

"Ah...nothing" 

"Hyung! Let's go this way, we'll get there fast!" Moon Bin said as he pointed the path. JinJin paled as he realized the path Moon Bin pointed to

"...Why don't we keep taking this path? I want to at least take a leisure walk..." JinJin said trying hard to hide his anxiety 

"But I'm hungry! I want to eat already!!!" Sanha whined and JinJin took a deep breathe

"....please? You would even forget that you're hungry if you keep your mind elsewhere...." JinJin said

"...why do you seem afraid JinJin?" MJ asked with concern

"That's...." JinJin couldn't answer when a new voice interrupted them

"Heh...you should listen to him" all of them immediately turned to where the voice from and their eyes widen 

"BINNIE!" All of them stood alarmed when they realized that there's a vampire behind Moon Bin who is now frozen in place

The vampire smirks as he sense their tension then immediately grab the young man who yelped in pain and disappears within the shadows

"BIN-HYUNG!/BINNIE!" Eunwoo immediately run after them as well as Rocky who followed suit

"Wai- Eunwoo-ya, Rocky-ya!" MJ squeaked in alarm as Sanha were frozen

"Shit!" JinJin couldn't help but to curse then he turned to MJ

"Hyung, call EunHye-noona and tell her the situation, she knows what to do!" MJ blinked dumbfoundedly 

"Wha?" 

"Hurry! We don't have much time. That area were the Rogue Vampires' territory, who knows what will happen to them by now!" MJ immediately nodded and took out his phone then dialed EunHye's number when he heard Sanha gasped he return his attention to them and his eyes widen

"H-Hyung?" Sanha stuttered as he stared at the red orbs in pure shock

JinJin clenches his hand into a fist as he look at the two

"...be sure to tell EunHye-noona...I can only stall time...so stay here okay?" He immediately disappeared leaving the duo frozen 

**[Hello? MJ? Is there something wrong?]**

"....." MJ breathe in then exhale shakily, his hand were trembling

Sensing that something must have happened, EunHye's voice suddenly got deadly serous

 **[MJ...tell me the situation]** MJ gulped suddenly felt nervous at the tone EunHye were using 

"E-EunHye...we....we were attacked by Vampires" then MJ told her the situation just as JinJin had instructed 

**[.......]**

"...EunHye?" MJ called out nervously as he look at his watch to see how much time has passed by

 **[...MJ...stay there, okay? I'll get there in a sec]** MJ blinked at her statement as his brain tried to process it

"...you're not gonna ask for help?" But EunHye didn't answer 

"EunHye?"

"There's no need for that" MJ jumped when her voice suddenly echoed behind him. Sanha were also staring at her in shock as he witness her suddenly appeared out of nowhere then he saw her eyes

"It can't be...noona too?"

"...." MJ were staring dumbfoundedly for nth time

"...return to the dorm, JinJin is not used to fighting so he definitely can only stall time...also.." she turned to the two

"...we'll explain everything...so go back to the dorm, it's more safe there" she was about to sprint when someone took a hold of her hand, she turned to look at MJ confusedly 

"....I want to come too" even though his voice were shaky, his face shows determination 

"...you'll be in danger then? I'm sure JinJin already told you that this area is where the rogue vampires gather"

"...I'm worried about the guys...plus...I can manage myself..." EunHye sighs

"Fine" 

"You're okay with it?" 

"...I know you were trained to fight against vampires...I know....that you were born from a family of vampire hunters" 

"...so you...know...?" EunHye nodded while Sanha were standing still looking at the ground and clenching his hands

"..me too..." he muttered making the two look at him

Sanha look up then desperately look at the two

"I...I want to come along as well!" 

"...Sanha-ya its dangerous-" MJ was cut off by Sanha

"While you and the others were in danger and I'm in a safe place? I don't like it!" EunHye sighs as she looks ahead

"...this is bad JinJin can no longer hold out, ¹we must hurry" she turned to the two

"MJ, Sanha, hold my hand" 

"Wha-?" 

"We'll get there faster" the two were hesitant for a moment before putting their hand on EunHye's

"Ja...hold on tight then" EunHye's eyes glowed red and before they realized it, they are already in a different place

"...MJ-hyung....Sanha...and...Noona?!" MJ and Sanha turned to see Eunwoo and Rocky holding on an injured Moon Bin

"Hyung!" Sanha went to their side and look at Moon Bin worriedly 

"You guys okay?" MJ asked worriedly 

"Yes...we're okay...Bin-hyung is safe as well if it wasn't for..." Rocky didn't continued 

Eunwoo was looking at EunHye warily, looking at her still red eyes. MJ noticed the action then frown, knowing full well about what the young man is feeling

"....we'll explain everything...but first...I have to help Jinjin...he's not really used to fighting after all....MJ watch over them okay?" MJ nodded slowly as EunHye took off

"......" the 5 of them were silent as MJ went to inspect Bin's injuries and check his neck

"...its seems they didn't bite your neck...and only got injuries from being dragged around"

MJ settled Moon Bin down to let him sit and he look at the surroundings making sure that there would not any vampires around

"We should get back to the dorm and tend Binnie"s injuries" 

"...what about Jinjin-hyung?" Sanha asked then all of them gone silent 

"....Jinjin-hyung...will be okay...right? I mean...hyung....he..." Rocky trailed off

"....he's....a vampire..." Eunwoo continued 

"I know, all of us was shock to learn about Jinjin....being a vampire...but first we need to get back and we'll learn everything later..."the others nodded as they carry Bin again and walk out of the alleyway while MJ keep his guard up despite his heart feeling heavy 

'...Jinjin...'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just passing through😅
> 
> Enjoy!

  
'Please be okay...' Jinjin thought worriedly as he ran full speed, silently praying for the safety of his members...his brothers

"Let Binnie hyung go, you blood sucker!" Jinjin heard Rocky's voice not to far away so he fastens his pace until he saw Eunwoo and Rocky facing the Vampire who was still holding Moon Bin in his hands

"Foolish humans, you're just asking for death just for this human?" He said in a mocking tone

"Shut up! He's an important friend of ours and nothing can replace him!" Eunwoo shouted and the Vampire snickers

"Then you're willing to risk your life for the sake of this human...huh....then be my guest" he threw Moon Bin away and Eunwoo ran to catch him then he heard multiple laughter causing the three of them look around then their eyes widen to see many Vampires surrounding them

"Now then!" The vampire raises his hands up dramatically 

"For the celebration of our great leader's birthday, Yujin! We must offer this humans!" All of the vampires cheered while Rocky stood his ground despite feeling his heart beat faster at the situation they are in

"Kill them! Kill them! Kill them!" The vampires chanted 

Then the vampire who took Moon Bin went to the three, eyes glowed red and filled with hunger, malice, his finger nails became sharp and his fangs appeared. He was about to slash at them when Jinjin finally interfered, eyes in a red color, fangs out and slash at the vampire with his sharp finger nails

"Don't you dare touch them!" Jinjin hissed as the vampire back off for a bit while holding on his injuries. The surrounding vampires fell silent at the sudden interruption 

"...J-Jinjin....hyung?" Eunwoo breathe out as his eyes stared widely at his leader

"You're....a...vampire...?" Rocky said in shock

"Ha! To think that there's another vampire..." the vampire stated at he eyed Jinjin and his members 

"And it seems they don't know about that" he said mockingly 

"....." Jinjin ignored him as he side eyed at Moon Bin to see if there's any injuries or any bite mark then sighed in relief that he wasn't bitten

"Eunwoo-ya, Rocky-ya, get out of here fast, I'll handle them so that they won't chase after you..."

"But...hyung...what about you?" Jinjin couldn't but smiled internally as he look back at them

"I'm not sure if I can really handle them alone but I can atleast stall time for you..."

"What are you all just standing there for!? Kill them!!!" The vampires was about to lunge at the three boys when suddenly something hit their backs and fell down to the ground. The others followed but suddenly they couldn't move at all

"...you" the injured vampire slowly stated as he stared at Jinjin who looks somehow exhausted 

"The power to control shadows....how? Only the Vampire Queen can use those abilities..!" 

"...hah....well as you can see...I can use it too....though not as strong as the Vampire Queen....I still can't...properly control it though..." the vampire gritted its teeth

Jinjin stared at the three dumbfounded men as he tried to smile at them

"Go...I can't hold it any longer..."

"But---"

"GO!!!" they flinched as they hesitantly nodded and ran away while carrying Bin.

When Jinjin was sure that they are okay now, he deactivated his shadows and immediately dodge though barely at the attacks 

"Answer me! Why would someone like you have those ability?!" The vampire managed to land a kick on Jinjin's stomach as Jinjin grunted at the impact

"Weak! This is why vampires shouldn't dare try to coexist to a human! They are weak!"

He was about to hit Jinjin when a voice stops him

"Stop, Jay" The vampire pause as he swirled around to see another vampire with raven hair with few white locks as his red eyes stared coldly

"Yujin..." Jinjin stiffened upon hearing the name

"Why are you stopping me Yujin, he interrupted your birthday celebration! Our hunt for you!" Yujin walks closer then stops in front of Jinjin who was on the ground 

"I guess you didn't know, Jay, but that brat was under the Vampire Queen's care...in other words..." he look at the vampire now known as Jay with a cold gaze

"If something were to happen to him, no matter how merciful that Vampire Queen is, she will not hesitate to kill us...."

"Then the more reason we must kill him! We will wage war against the Vampire Queen!"

Yujin sighs as he look at the vampire in front of him

"Suit yourself" Jay grinned as he look down at Jinjin

"Blame your misfortune, brat, and the fact that you are under the care of that foolish Queen"

"Too bad though, you will be the one blaming your own luck" Jay immediately turned around at the sudden appearance of another person 

*STAB*

A hand immediately stab at Jay's chest and took out his heart

"Wha...ah..?" He look at the perpetrator and widen his eyes

'It can't be...its the Vampire Queen's...loyal aid..?' He fell down and stops breathing as his body turns to dust when EunHye crash his heart

EunHye's eyes harden as he look at the man standing before gazing coldly at the surrounding vampires, she returned her gaze at the man

"It will be better if you have your men back off?" She stated as she help Jinjin to stand up

"...don't worry, after you killed Jay in a split second they wouldn't dare try to attack the...Left hand of the Vampire Queen, Her Shield, Park EunHye?"

"Then...we will take our leave then" she was about to walk away while helping Jinjin when the man stops then turn to look at the man

"......Happy Birthday...Yujin-hyung...." Yujin fell silent as EunHye clenches her hand

"I....still don't understand why...you...but I want to believe in you...because you...are still my bro--"

"Leave" Yujin turned his back on them as he walk away 

'We are no longer brothers...Jinwoo....we can't be the same as before....' he thought as he disappeared within the darkness and the vampires also left warily 

"....." Jinjin stared at his retreating figure with a sad gaze 

"Let's go Jinjin, the others might be worried" Jinjin look at EunHye 

"...I'm scared noona....they...found out already...will they--"

"They will accept you, Jinjin...I'm sure of it, because no matter what, the one they knew is still you, Park Jinwoo, whether being a vampire or not, it is still you, who've been with them, in good times and bad times" Jinjin nodded while smiling a little

"Thank you...noona" EunHye smiled as she help Jinjin walk

"Then let's go, we need to buy dinner, I'm sure you guys haven't eaten yet" 

"....okay.."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Noona! Jinjin-hyung!" Sanha shouted upon seeing them as Eunhye were helping Jinjin entered the dorm. The boys who were sitting at the living room, stood up abruptly after hearing Sanha 

Jinjin look down nit wanting to see their gaze as he still feel nervous now that they knew already 

EunHye noticed then sighs as she moved Jinjin and guided to the living room while the boys were staring at Jinjin's wounds

"Eunwoo can you get me the first aid kit? I need to tend Jinjin's wounds" Eunwoo silently nodded and left the living room

EunHye then gaze to where Moon Bin is, and saw that his scratches were already dealt with.

"Is...is Jinjin hyung okay?" Sanha asked worriedly 

"He's fine, though he just got beat by a vampire, his wounds will heal with time" Moon Bin look at Jinjin and inspect his wounds and bruises

"That doesn't look like it will simply heal with time...though he's a vampire after all..." Moon Bin stated to which Jinjin bit his lower lip as he kept his gaze down

"...he might have a vampire blood flowed in his vein but...Jinjin's different...it might take a bit longer than how normal vampire's heals..."

"And how is _he_ different then?" Eunwoo said as he returned with the first aid kit

EunHye took the kit then look at Jinjin who is now trembling. EunHye went by his side and gentle put her hand on his shoulder 

"It'll be fine...trust me..." Jinjin nodded slowly as EunHye then went to check his wounds and carefully touch his chest to see if he has any broken ribs

"....you have some broken ribs...do you have problems breathing?" 

".....yes...a bit.." EunHye look at his bruises then put her hand on Jinjin's chest

"This might hurt a bit, so take a deep breathe okay?" Jinjin noded then took a breathe as EunHye's eyes glowed red making the boys who were watching them shiver at the eerie feeling after that their etes widen in astonishment as they watch EunHye's hand glowed

"Guhk!?" Jinjin took a sharp breathe he felt pain for a bit then he felt comfortable as the pain immediately subsided 

"...there...I fix your broken ribs...then we can just patch up your bruises" EunHye continued tending Jinjin's wounds until she noticed that Jinjin almost fell asleep as she saw his eyes were getting droopy

"...you can sleep Jinjin I'll wake you when its time to eat...I'll handle everything...you had a hard day after all"

"...but.." Jinjin hesitantly stated

"Sleep...I'll explain everything to them for you....you just got beat up...you need to rest..." Jinjin had no choice but to comply as his body felt heavy and before he knew it, everything went dark as he felt someone embrace him

"....." EunHye stared at Jinjin's face with a sad gaze as she carried Jinjin with her arms without a problem and walk to Jinjin and Moon Bin's shared room and gently put him on his bed

EunHye caressed his hair as she smiled softly

"I'm sure your members will accept you..."

EunHye left the bedroom and returned to see the boys looking at her

"...what do you want to know?" No one answered until MJ decided to speak up

"So...you and Jinjin were Vampires..."

"...yeah"

"For how long?"

"I'm....what you may call...a 2nd generation Vampire...so for how long...I lost count so maybe...for hundreds of years...as for Jinjin...he's different"

"2nd generation?" Rocky asked suddenly then MJ answered for her

"...its when you were turned directly from the pureblood itself...since purebloods were considered 1st generation...those who were turned from the purebloods were then called 2nd generation Vampires" EunHye nodded at MJ's explanation as she look at all of them

"MJ's right....I was turned by the one you know as the Vampire Queen" everyone's eyes widen at the mention of the Vampire Queen 

"...there's only two vampires that was turned directly from the Vampire Queen herself....then you are...?"

"...Yes...I'm the Vampire Queen's left hand as well as her Shield, one of the Queen's personal aid" Silence befall them when Eunwoo broke the silence 

"...then what about Jinjin hyung? You mentioned that he's different" the boys were looking at her for answers

"...he's one of the kind...the only one to exist in this world....a half blood...Dhampir"

"Dhampir? Sanha questioned 

"....a Dhampir...?" MJ mumbled softly 

"...what's a Dhampir?" Moon Bin asked

"Just like I said...a half blood, a child between a vampire and a human"

"...a child between a human....and a vampire..." Eunwoo repeated softly 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well....hope you like it😅


End file.
